


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Sibling Incest, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Stan spares Bill for a chance to go back in time to fix things for Ford and himself. He ends up getting derailed. Dark!Stan, indirect Old!Stan/Young!Ford.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Stan is silent, but in his mind Bill laughs as they lurk together in the shadows of the gym, watching young Ford train. It’s weird to see Ford here, in the gym where they used to go to for their boxing lessons; all this time, Stan had thought that Ford had only barely tolerated those lessons in the first place, having no interest in the activity itself. But there he is, focusing on his exercises with the same intensity he puts into his books and projects. Stan has to wonder where this focus had been when they had trained together.

_Isn’t it obvious?_ Bill cackles, and for a moment Stan feels like a small hand is ruffling his hair.  _It was only fun when you weren’t around._

Not for the first time, Stan wants to punch Bill. But the sorry fact is that Bill isn’t wrong; Stan is witnessing the truth with his own eyes now, and he wouldn’t be doing that at all if not for Bill. During the Weirdmageddon, when he had allowed Bill into his mind, Bill had sunk into immediate despair, offering him anything he could dream of in exchange of his own survival. Stan hadn’t expected himself to listen to the triangle. He hadn’t thought he would have a request to make.

“Take me back in time so I can fix things for Ford and me.”

Bill had listened and, much to Stan’s shock, he had been able to take Stan and himself back in time, to Stan’s teen years. Stuck in the past with him, Bill had helped Stan to settle into Glass Shard Beach, get a job from the gym and work himself into the lives of his own younger self and Ford. What Stan needs to do, according to Bill, is to make sure that Stan will also have a future to look forward to after the high school ends, so he won’t get in the way of Ford’s. Stan hadn’t liked how Bill had phrased the last part, but he had set out to do exactly that.

It had taken pathetically little time for Stan to start getting distracted from his goal. Of course, Ford had been the cause.

He watches as Ford wraps up his exercises, heading to the showers. Stan reminds himself of all the people who are still present at the gym, ready to ruin everything, before following Ford. Ford is patting his face with a towel as he walks, skin shiny and hair curly from sweat; Stan’s mouth dries at the sight, and he can feel Bill reacting within him too, turning Stan’s insides electric for a moment. Stan ignores him, however; it had been Stan’s idea to spy on Ford tonight, to follow him. Stan is not planning to share.

_Oh, so greedy!_

Ford disappears into the locker room, pulling the door shut behind him but not locking it; Stan remains silent behind it as he listens to Ford strip down and head to the showers, not entering the room himself until he hears the water turning on in the distance. Once in the locker room, Stan takes care to lock the door before sneaking towards the showers, his cock already hot and stirred between his legs.

Air is heavy with steam when Stan enters the shower room, making sure to be quiet as he looks over to the stalls, over to Ford. As he likes to do, Ford has picked the stall from the corner of the room, leaning his hands against the wall as he lets the water pour down to his neck and back, his head bowed down. His legs are splayed wide, but from his angle Stan can’t get a good look at his cock, only the back curve of his sac as it peeks out from between his thighs. But Stan doesn’t need a good look. He remembers exactly how that cock and those balls looked like, how they used to get all pink and flushed under the onslaught of hot water.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Stan palms himself through his pants, watching as the rivulets of water trickle down along Ford’s long, broad back, some of them disappearing between Ford’s plump ass cheeks. He freezes when he sees Ford move, only to sag with relief when Ford steps closer to the wall, resting his arm against it and his face against his arm as he brings his other hand to his stomach, sliding it down to his groin. Stan still can’t see what is happening between Ford’s thighs, but he knows how Ford’s cock looks like, how a cock in general looks like in the grasp of Ford’s six-fingered hand, and the knowledge alone drives him wild. He bites down harder on his cheek, groping himself roughly as Ford’s hand starts to jerk up and down, as Ford starts moaning.

Stan seeks out the shape of his cock through his pants, rubbing at it hard as he watches Ford’s hips start to pump along with the movements of his hand, his whole body arching as he throws his head back, mouth gaping open as he lets out one breathy moan after another. Stan’s cock twitches hard and he can feel his own lips part, but luckily no sound comes out; still, he forces himself to retreat, head back to the locker room where he sits down on the bench, hastily unfastening his pants to shove his hand inside. He can still hear Ford, increasingly loud despite his attempts to stay quiet; Stan lets himself imagine Ford’s slim, young body, his wet, supple skin and the muscles flexing beneath it, how it would be like to feel all of that with his hands.

He comes hard into his grasp, grinding desperately on the insides of both of his cheeks in order to stay quiet while Ford’s moans get more rhythmical, high-pitched.

Ford is wailing by the time Stan has redressed himself, unlocking the locker door in order to get out, but Stan almost can’t hear him over the sound of Bill’s high-pitched laughter, filling every corner in his head.

_Why, someone had enough self-restraint to not fuck everything over this time! But I wonder-!_

Stan tries to block him out, tries to pretend he isn’t there. He doesn’t need Bill to say that it’s only a matter of time: he knows.


End file.
